


and so love blooms

by dawnofmidnight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 06:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnofmidnight/pseuds/dawnofmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tsukishima is with Kuroo, like, all the time," Hinata pouted.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't think they're just practicing...but you're right, Tsukki has definitely been happier at this training camp."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and so love blooms

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 7 of kurotsuki week: training camp  
> i actually finished a fic on the day it's for?? what is this feeling

Yaku slapped Lev upside the head when he messed up yet another receive. Lev wasn't even glancing towards the ball, goddamnit.

"Again, Lev. We didn't have this training camp just to mess around," he ordered with a frown.

"Ahg, Yaku-san, I can't concentrate" Lev whined, rubbing his head. "Look at Kuroo-san!"

Yaku rolled his eyes at Lev's excuse but turned towards where Lev's gaze was directed. Their captain was standing near another volleyball net by one of Karasuno's first years. _Why is he so tall?_ he thought bitterly.

He could see why Lev was so distracted though. Kuroo seemed livelier than usual, his typical gesticulations much more extravagant as he spoke to the kid. Yaku could see his eyes sparkle from across the gym, although the first-year still wore a bored expression.

"Isn't that the guy that Kuroo's been talking about all the time? Tsukishima?" Lev asked. Yaku nodded, watching as the blonde finally laughed at something Kuroo told him. Kuroo beamed in response, and his expression became even more enthusiastic.

"They seem to like each other," Lev mused. Yaku couldn't help but smile at them.

"Yeah, they do."  
* * *  
Hinata was confused.

"Why has Tsukishima been acting so weird lately?" he asked Kageyama from across the net.

Kageyama shrugged and grabbed another volleyball from the cart, preparing to serve it. "He's always weird."

"Yeah, but he's been smiling a lot more and stuff," Hinata dived to receive the ball, then wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Do you think he kicked some puppies?"

"Hmm, I think he's been spending more time with Kuroo-san lately," Yamaguchi remarked as he retrieved the ball.

"Uhg, why does _he_ get special training with Nekoma's captain?" Hinata grumbled.

"You've had sessions with Bokuto-san," Yamaguchi reminded him.

"Yeah, he's amazing! But Tsukishima is with Kuroo, like, all the time," he pouted.

"Well, I don't think they're just practicing...but you're right, Tsukki has definitely been happier at this camp."

"What are you talking about?" a voice snapped.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata exclaimed with an accusatory finger as the blonde entered the gym. "Why are you in such a good mood?"

Tsukishima blushed. "I'm not-it's nothing, shrimp."

Hinata was still confused.  
* * *  
"Kenma, Kenma, guess what!"

Kenma flinched at the sound of Kuroo's excited shouts. _He's so loud._ Kenma figured that he should be used to it by now, especially after meeting Shouyou, but whatever.

"What?"

"I talked to Tsukki so much today! He didn't run away or ignore me or anything! He even laughed a few times!" Kuroo exclaimed.

"Is that the only reason you organized this training camp, Kuro?"

Kuroo blushed. "W-well, it's not the _only_ reason..."

Wow, Kuroo hadn't been this flustered since he first had to change in the locker room back in middle school.

"You must really like him," Kenma mumbled. "I'm happy for you."

Kuroo groaned. "Don't be happy for me yet, we're not even dating or anything...yet."

Kenma raised an eyebrow. "Well, when are you going to ask him out?"

Kuroo's eyes widened. "I-I don't know, Kenma! You're so embarrassing! He probably wouldn't even say yes," he ended softly. Kenma sighed. And everyone assumed that _Kuroo_ looked after _him._

"I've seen the way you two are around each other. You should go for it eventually," he advised. Kuroo hummed in thought, the corners of his mouth lifting.

"That'd be nice."

Kenma took in Kuroo's dopey expression. _He's got it bad._  
* * *  
Yachi was scared-excited, yes, but scared nonetheless. She was still so new as manager, and there were so many people at this training camp, so many _tall_ people, like Tsukishima and Nekoma's captain, who were sitting together against the wall. How could Tsukishima talk to that guy, anyways? He was older, and he seemed kind of scary...

_Oh my god, what if he's planning to kidnap Tsukishima?!_

But when she caught sight of them lining up their legs, the older boy resting his head on Tsukishima's shoulder, muttering something she couldn't hear and making Tsukishima chuckle-well, Tsukishima was probably going to be okay...right?

"Is that Kuroo's boyfriend?" she heard one of the Nekoma members whisper behind her. _Boyfriend?_

"Not yet," someone else snickered.

Huh, so Tsukishima was finding love. How sweet.

Yachi still wanted to make sure that Tsukishima was completely safe, but...he seemed genuinely happy, which wasn't an emotion that she usually associated with him unless he was insulting Hinata or Kageyama.

Yeah, he'd be okay.


End file.
